Presentame a tu amiga,
by AldumBlack
Summary: Draco&Ginny, recien comienzaa! ENTREN Y VEAN, aunque al principio no parezca es un DG lo prometo P.


**Cápitulo 1: Lágrimas y Encantamientos**

El 1° de Septiembre habia llegado, luego de todo un verano de espera. Volvería a verlo, volvería a quedarse callada ante el "hola" de él. ¿Porqué lo hacía¿Porqué todo se paraba cuando el le hablaba? Lo conocía hace cinco años y todavía sentia los mismos cosquilleos, tal como la primera vez. Claro está que él solo la veía como la pequeña hermanita de su mejor amigo, pero eso no le importaba, Hermione le había dicho que no debía rendirse y asi lo haría.

Al subirse al expreso de Hogwarts Ginny no dudó en buscar a sus dos mejores amigos para contarles como otro verano había pasado, casi volando. No tardo en encontrar a un chico moreno, alto y con ojos verdes, que sobresalia enre la multitud, debido a su altura.

-Joey!- le gritó la pelirroja

Joey se dio vuelta y le sonrió, tal como siempre lo hacia. Se acerco hasta ella y juntos buscaron un compartimiento. Luego de haberse cansado de tanto hablar de sus vacaciones, la puerta volvio a abrirse dejando ver una cabellera rubia.

-Phoebe!- grito Ginny lanzandose hacia su amiga como si fuera a escaparse.

-Oh..Ginny-logro decir la chica, sorprendida ante tanto afecto

-¿Como has estado¿Donde estabas?. ¿Porque tardaste tan...-pero la chica no pudo terminar su frase porque de los ojos celestes de la chica rubia comenzaron a salir pequeñas lagrimas.

Ginny la miro y se dio cuenta de que no era la primera vez que ocurria en ese dia. Joey, ante la situacion, no articulaba palabra o no podia.

-¿Que te pasa, Phoebe?- pregunto la pelirroja

-Es...que...él...ha...terminado...conmigo-logro decir la rubia con lagrimas de por medio.

Ginny rapidamente miro a su amigo en el que vio una luz de esperanza, la cual se fue rapidamente al ver los frios ojos de ginny posarse en él.

-No te preocupes Phoeb, él no merece que estes asi,...dijo porque?- pregunto su amiga.

-Claro que lo dijo y lo dejo muy claro, "Todo esto fue un error, todos los cometemos"- dijo la chica imitando una voz que arrastraba las palabras

-¡Que cretino! Eso no es una excusa...-interrumpio Joey participando por primera vez de la conversacion.

-Obvio que no- lo respaldo Ginny- Ademas olvidate de él, cuantas veces te hemos dicho...

-Que no me merece, lose- completo Phoebe, secandose las lagrimas y esbozando una pequeña sonrisa solo para complacer a sus amigos.

Luego de, al fin, estar los tres juntos y contarse como lo habian pasado decidieron cambiarse, ya que pronto llegarian.

El Expreso paro y Ginny estaba a punto de seguir a Joey cuando Phoebe la hizo parar, sujetandola del brazo.

-No me contaste¿Como vas las cosas con Harry?- pregunto Phoebe al tiempo que ponia su cara de estar siguiendo una novela.

-¿Cosas¿Hay algo?- dijo ironicamente la pelirroja

-No se, si lo hay eso depende de ti, Ginevra- dijo su amiga sonriendo y saliendo del compartimiento para poder ir al Castillo.

Los discursos de comienzo de año, casi nadie los escuchaba asi que pronto estuvieron cenando y luego sin darse cuenta, Ginny a se encontraba en su habitacion con Phoebe a su lado. La pelirroja estaba agotada y deseaba descansar, habia sido un dia largo, hablar con sus amigos la habia alegrado pero enterarse que a Phoebe le habian roto el corazon fue lo peor. Phoebe era como su hermana, esa que nunca tuvo, la queria y aunque a veces era media despistada seguia siendo única y n o ba a dejar que ningun Slytherin por mas poderosos que sea la maltratase y menos que menos un Malfoy. Y por sobre todo no habia visto a Harry y ni siquiera la habia buscado para saludarla, aunque sea por cortesia. Entre tantos discursos, cenas, amigos, charlas, veranos, amores y penas una Weasley se quedo dormida soñando con el chico de la cicatriz en forma de rayo, como tantas otras noches.

-Ginny! Ginny! Ginny! -gritaba Phoebe, mientras movia de un lado a otro a su amiga.

Ginny decidio no ignorarla mas y con mucho pesar, se levanto. Phoebe sonrio satisfecha y espero sentada en la cama mientras Ginny tomaba un baño.

Luego de estar ya bañadas y arregladas las dos gryffindors bajaron a su Sala Común, donde las esperaba Joey.

-Al fin se levantan, he estado esperandolas mas de una hora- resongo él.

-Ay por favor Joey, ni tu te crees eso...vamos que me muero de hambre.- protesto Phoebe tomando de la mano a Joey, al mismo tiempo que sentia un cosquilleo al cual ignoro. "pff, el frio" se dijo ella misma.

Ginny los siguio, dormida aún, pensado en el sueño que habia tenido. Ella estaba con Harry en el campo de Quuiditch tratando de volar y...PLAF!. La pelirroja no se dio cuenta pero habia chocado con alguien...

-Oh, lo siento...perdoname Ginny- él chico que le quitaba el sueño y hasta el habla tambien estaba enfrente de ella disculpandose. La sensacion que Ginny mas odiaba en el mundo se acercaba: no poder hablar. Penso en su charla con Hermione y dijo:

-No te preocupes Harry. Estoy bien- respondio una Ginny sorprendida; le habia respondido a Harry sin tartamudear.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto Harry- Es decir, estas rara...

Pero antes de que Ginny pudiera contestar, su adorable hermano apareció.

-¡Harry¡Ginny¿Que hacen aqui?- pregunto Ron- Phoebe te esta buscando, y a ti Harry... VAMOS! que mi panza rugue de hambre.

Los tres amigos salieron por el retrato y se dirigieron al Gran Salon, donde Ginny fue con Phoebe y Joey y los otros dos con Hermione.

-¿Dond estavas? Un momento¿Estabas con Harry? Cuentame, cuentame. dijo su amiga poniendo sus tan conocidos ojos de novela.

-Sisi, estuve con Harry pero solo me choque con él...

-TE CHOCASTE?- grito Joey con los ojos como dos platos

-Ay! Jooey! solo se choco con pel...verdad? solo te chocaste con él?- pregunto Phoebe.

-Me dejan explicarles? Gracias. Yo iba caminando y me choque con él, luego el se disculpo y y le dije que staba bien que no se preocupe...

-Jajaja, lograste hablar?- pregunto entre risas Joey

Ginny le dirigio una mirada fria seguida por un rotundo SI.

-Bueno, bueno. Solo eso?- pregunto Phoebe

Ginny estuvo a punto de contarle que Haryy le pregunto si estaba bien, pero la profesora McGonagall se acerco a ellos para repartirles sus horarios.

-Genial! Tenemos encantamientos- dijo feliz Phoebe

-Creo que debes ser la única Gryffindor a la que le guste esa materia- dijo sonriente Joey

-Capaz, pero me encanta.

-Si, lo sabemos- dijo Ginny- Oye¿como estas? Ya sabes, por lo de ayer--- pregunto recordando el motivo por el cual su amiga lloraba.

-Eh...mejor- dijo Phoebe, mirando a la mesa de Slytherin donde se encontraba el chico por el cual habia llorado un dia antes, el chico que habia sido su novio, el chico que le rompio el corazon.

Sus ojos se posaron en su cabellera rubia, sin esperarlo dos ojos grises ahora la miraban, ella sostuvo la mirada lo más que pudo pero dos gruesas lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas. Todo sucedio tan rapido que sus dos amigos no notaron su dolor.

-Me alegro que lo hayas olvidado-dijo Joey, trayendola al mundo real.

-Eh? Si, claro...me voy a buscar mis libros. Los veo en la clase, si? Adios!- y su cabellera rubia desaparecio de la mesa.

-Dije algo malo? - pregunto un desconcertado Joey

-No, claro que no.Solo tiene que superarlo, vamos llendo o llegaremos tarde-

Y los dos amigos salieron del gran comedor rumbo a su primera clase.

Cuando llegaron, Phoebe ya los esperaba en la puerta de la sala de Encantamientos. Ginny se dio cuenta de que su amiga habia llorado peor decidio que no era el mejor momento asi que solo le sonrio y entraron.

El Profesor Flitwick ya se encontraba sobre su pila de libros para ver por arriba de su escritorio.

-¡No puedo creerlo! Un pergamino sobre las consecuencias de hacer mal el hechizo _punpunposa!_- reprocho Joey al salir del aula.

-Si, es realmente emocionante, no?- pregunto Phoebe a Joey.

-No, Phoebe no lo es, pero si quieres puedes emocionarte mas y hacer nuestras redacciones.- pidio Ginny poniendo cara de angelito.

-Claro que no!- se opuso su amiga, quien por ciero se moria de ganas.

-Vamos Phoebe, hazlo por nosotros!. Por favooor!- dijo Joey dando pena

-Esta bien, esta bien...pero solo porque me gusta, ok?- dijo Phoebe tratando de sonar convincente

-Si!- dijieron al unisono los dos amigos, felices de poder zafarse de su primera tarea.

-Sisi,festejen luego. Tenemos media hora hasta que empiece la siguiente clase- dijo Phoebe

-Es verdad, vamos al Gran Salon o a nuestra sala Comun?- pregunto Ginny

-Al Gran Salon- dijieron Phoebe y Joey

-De acuerdo- les respondio una Ginny feliz ya que todo habia salido bien, tenia a sus dos amigos, No tendria tarea, podria descansar media hora antes de encerrarse dos horas mas en las mazmorras con los de Slytherin y nisiquiera en ese momento le importo que un chico de pelo azabache no la amara.


End file.
